Marmalade
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: A short and sweet one shot on a possible happening aboard the Tardis after 'Fear Her'. Warning - this is the result of the ramblings of my mind! Hope you enjoy. Please review, it makes me so so happy! :D


Marmalade

"Something in the air, something coming" the Doctor noted, distracted as he stared up at the bright lights exploding into stardust.

He felt Rose's hand entwined with his as she breathed a _'what?'_. Her hazel eyes had fallen onto him, he could feel their beautiful brown weight on his features. Hearts trembled a little as he focused his gaze up to the sky "A storm is coming" he answered, sensing a time wind whistle through the smoke dusted air. She squeezed his hand, bringing his focus to her and a sudden melancholy absorbed his senses for a moment. Perplexed, his thoughts remained aloof, floating somewhere between the sparkling firecrackers and Rose's sparkling eyes. He stared into them, and suddenly it was as though he'd forgotten the anxiety that had hurriedly occupied his mind.

"It's probably the marmalade you ate earlier" Rose teased "Never seen someone actually scoop it out with their fingers" she grinned, leaning against his shoulder.

"In my nine hundred years I've found the best way to enjoy the succulent sweet syrup that is marmalade, is off my fingers" he retorted defensively, tongue relishing the words almost as much as the taste he'd savored earlier.

"I should try it some time then" Rose returned, playful expression flickering to embarrassment as she realized what she'd said "The eating marmalade that is...not the off _your_ fingers part, well off my fingers" Rose blushed.

The Doctor suppressed a chuckle, giving her hand a forgiving tug "Come on you, Tardis" he smirked. Rose never ceased to make him smile, she had this aura of happiness that seemed to trill in her radiance. As she entered the Tardis the image of Rose eating marmalade off his fingers absorbed his thoughts, his eyes following her up to the console. He couldn't help but let them observe every part of her, it was as though they couldn't be stopped. He was gorging on her, visually, which was definitely something he should _not_ be doing and he knew it. Then again, where's the harm in looking? That's what he'd concluded in the back of his mind as he continued to let his stare wander over her slender form.

It was only when she asked "What you staring at?" that he returned with a thud to reality.

"Hm?" was his response as he scratched his ear distractedly, meandering past her.

"You were staring" she repeated, having to concentrate in order not to blush, or sound elated by the concept.

"Was I?" the Doctor responded, fiddling with the controls absent mindedly - well appearing to be absent minded, he was actually trying to figure out a way to disguise his moment of primitive weakness, urgently grasping any idea that floated through his head.

"Uh, yeah...kinda like this" Rose continued, sashaying to edge of the console and sliding herself between it and the Doctor. She knew this was flustering him; the flash of pink that seized his cheeks was enough evidence let alone his darting eyes that refused to look at her. Rose was reeling in his reaction, not to mention the fact that she was practically pinned to the console as the Doctor's hand returned to lean on it.

He let out a nervously happy laugh, subdued with an exhaling breath as Rose bit her bottom lip lustfully, eyeing him up in an extremely obvious manner, sizing up his body inch by inch until she reached his burning brown eyes.

The Doctor felt himself clench his teeth in adamancy not to give into his rather sordidly sensual sentiments; this was proving to be on the wrong side of difficult "Really? I hadn't the foggiest" he responded chirpily lying, through his teeth as a matter of fact.

"I think you did" Rose teased, raising an eyebrow, not quite sure where this was leading but the fact the Doctor hadn't moved could only be a good thing, right?

'Oh Rose has no inclination of what she's in for' was at the forefront of the Doctor's thoughts, in an attempt to dampen something that had been flickering away for some time, always neglected whether he was scared or some alien had to ruin things or... He'd held his composure until he accidentally inhaled her scent, it was a bitter sweetness that was emanating from Rose - not the floral perfume that was caressing her neck. His eyes flickered to it, noting how the glow of cerulean from the Tardis bathed her delicate skin so softly. Then her breath snaked around his, captivating and indulging his instinctive senses. That was it, he couldn't do this anymore, he needed Rose. Now.

Suddenly and passionately Rose felt the Doctor's lips against hers, causing her heart to beat furiously in her chest. His arms wound around her, pulling her close and closer still.

As they parted for air they smiled at one another "Definitely better than marmalade" he grinned, eyes brimming with a love-struck sweetness.

Rose's smile spread "I'm not entirely convinced" she teased, taking his hand and leading him off into the depths of the Tardis.


End file.
